


Droit du Seigneur.

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Coercion, Feral Behavior, First Time, M/M, Mates, Medical Conditions, Power Imbalance, Topdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Hotchner lost his wife early and with her his interest in anyone or anything besides achieving power. He was well on his way to becoming Director when he met an omega who completely derailed him. Dr. Spencer Reid was destined to become a profiler at the BAU, but Hotch's instincts were telling him he was also something else. Mate. Need. TAKE.This is NOT a happy fic, though the ending is ambiguous. I was in a dark place when I wrote it, and because I don't believe coerced consent is actual consent it is tagged as a rape fic. That being said you may feel Hotch is not a rapist. It is open to interpretation.





	1. Chapter 1

Hotchner never expected to want anyone ever again. After Haley’s death he had shut down. He barely even masturbated because if he did his mind went to Haley, and to lust after his dead mate felt wrong and disrespectful. Instead he hyperfocused on his job and buried the regret that he’d never gotten to have that family with Haley. It had always been too soon, too late, too much work to do, wait until I’m director.

Well. Now he was a step from becoming Director of the FBI Quantico office and what did he have? Nothing. Nothing except power. Nothing except power and a sharp, sudden, and confusing longing for a young man with a large vocabulary and not an ounce of social skills.

“I don’t understand,” Dr. Spencer Reid stammered, “Why would someone kidnap my mother?”

Big doe eyes stared up at Morgan and Hotch fought down a sudden surge of jealousy. He knew why Reid was latching on to Morgan as his safety net. It was because Morgan was both strong and a minority. He would understand what it was like to be a genius in a Las Vegas high school, but he was also a visibly strong beta capable of protecting Reid if push came to shove. He was _safe_ and his soft voice and empathetic eyes promised protection for a young omega who had never left home except to study in schools nearby. Hotchner was so busy caught up profiling Dr. Reid (genius, aspergers, bisexual, with high confidence in his intelligence but lack in his social skills, high devotion to family but waning patience) that he had yet to participate in profiling their unsub.

“Your mother had a lot of contact with scientific studies before her convalescence,” Morgan replied softly, giving Reid a typical apologetic look, “Do you know if she handled anything sensitive?”

“No,” Reid shook his head, “They weren’t those sorts of studies.”

“But yours were,” Hotchner stated, bringing a wide-eyed Reid’s attention to him, “You’re in the midst of something top secret right now.”

Reid’s eyebrows drew in, “How did you…?”

“You hesitated to answer him and you’re clearly devoted to your mother. You wouldn’t lie if you didn’t have a legitimate, possibly legal, reason. We need access. Call your superior.”

Hotch hadn’t meant to make it an order, but enough of his alpha authority crept in that Reid winced and Morgan straightened his spine to glare at him. A ‘friendly’ reminder that he couldn’t be alphanizing omegas in distress. Reid, however, bolted for the phone at his desk and plugged in a device to make a call without it being traced or overheard.

“Yes, Agent Gibbs, please,” Reid stammered, “Agent? I have a serious issue here. My mother’s been kidnapped and there are FBI agents here asking questions. They want to know what I’m working on.”

Reid was silent a moment and then glanced up at them, “Alpha?”

“Agent is fine,” Hotchner stated.

“Agent Hotchner, my superior would like you to come in.”

“To where?”

“Quantico.”

Hotch’s mouth quirked. Dr. Reid was working at Quantico in the same building as Hotchner. Chances are he would have met him naturally given time. Hotchner had to get himself under control. He was far too frustrated and hungry for this young man and it would affect his job if it continued. Hotchner nodded to Morgan and Gideon who took Dr. Reid out the door and into an SVU while Hotchner fought down the very real instinct to chase him down and escort him to Quantico himself. Hotch didn’t want to endanger their case. He had to keep his eyes on the prize. Save the victim. Earn more credence. Get promoted. When he was at a desk running the BAU and three other departments he could find himself a nice pretty mate to breed and give him something besides work, sleep, eat. He didn’t have _time_ for a relationship. Not yet.

Reid returned to the Virginia PD two hours later and Gideon nodded. Whatever his work was it was the reason that his mother had been abducted. Reid was distraught, leaking omega anxiety stink all over the place as he leaned against a wall and fidgeted with his tie, belt, the pens on the board, anything in his reach.

“Now what?” Reid wondered.

“Now we deliver the profile,” Hotch replied, turning to head for the room full of LEO’s, but Reid stepped in his path. He was bold for an omega, “Yes?”

“What do _I_ do?” Reid asked, “This was my fault. What about my mother?”

“We catch the unsub we find her,” Hotch replied.

“What if it’s too late?” Reid asked.

This was usually the part where he called someone else over to comfort the victim’s family. Or just walked past them so he could continue to do his job. However, the hazel eyes held him riveted in place. His nose twitched at the scent of concern, fear, guilt, and an overwhelming longing for comfort. Hotch stepped forward and put a hand on the back of the omega’s neck, pulling him a step closer into his personal space. When they were forehead to forehead Reid took a breath in and shivered, but Hotch doubted his aspergers would allow him to figure out the scent of arousal and possessiveness flowing off of Hotch at that moment. His eyebrows drew in creating adorable wrinkles at his brow that Hotch wanted to run his nose across.

“We’ll find her,” Hotch promised, and then pulled himself away to try to refocus on the case. He couldn’t believe that he’d let himself promise a safe return. That was a rookie mistake.

 _Then again_ , Hotch thought as he met Morgan’s accusing eyes, _So is hitting on the victim’s family._

Hotch pulled himself together and gave the profile. An hour later, despite his disoriented state, he was watching his team break down a door and pull a hysterical woman out and into Reid’s waiting arms. She wept for a moment and then fought him, shouting and striking Reid as her disorder overwhelmed her. Doctors swooped in and Reid dissolved into tears as his mother was dragged off to the nearest asylum.

Hotch had studied Reid while others had been been studying the unsub. He knew that Reid held a very unfulfilling job in the crime lab. It wasn’t even in his preferred field judging by what he’d studied so far. His life revolved around keeping his mother safe and in their new house in Virginia rather than an asylum. Reid would be heading home alone tonight. Alone and upset. He worked in Hotch’s territory.

_I couldn’t… could I? Legally, yes, but ethically?_

Hotch waited a few days, forcing himself to stay away from the young man despite every inch of him wanting him. The director pulled him into the office, but instead of a conversation about his advancing career she asked him why he was so distracted? Hotch told her he’d handle it. Just a personal issue. Nothing that couldn’t be resolved over a weekend. The Director wasn’t used to Hotch asking for time off, but in light of his charming smile and exemplary work history she practically hugged him on his way out.

Hotch left work, headed home, showered, changed into a new suit, and then headed for Dr. Reid’s home while forcing down any thoughts of future regret. He knocked on the door and waited as Reid stared him down through the peep hole, asked his name anyway, and then finally opened the door to give him a worried look.

“Is something wrong, Agent Hotchner?” Reid asked, eyebrows drawing down again.

Hotch’s nostrils flared, taking in the omega’s scent, “No, nothing, I’m sorry to bother you. May I come in?”

“My mother isn’t here,” Reid stated, voice cracking a bit, “They’re not done stabilizing her yet.”

“I know,” Hotch replied.

Reid hesitated and then fully opened the door, “Please remove your shoes.”

Hotch stepped in and took off his shoes on the mat set beside the door for that purpose, then slipped on a pair of soft foot coverings. Reid was maintaining his mother’s neuropathy even in her absence. Reid led him into the living room and gestured for Hotch to sit but the man shook his head and remained standing.

“No, this is something that…” Hotch hesitated, and then straightened up and forced himself to face his plan, “I have a proposition for you.”

“Okay,” Reid leaned against a bookshelf, one long fingered hand reaching back to stroke along the binding of a book.

Hotch swallowed hard. He wanted to suck on his fingers. For hours.

“I’ve been looking into your qualifications and previous education and it occurred to me how valuable of an asset you’d be to the BAU.”

Reid’s expression turned whistful, “My mother comes home in a week. I can’t go out in the field.”

“I’m aware of that,” Hotch replied, “Which is why I have located a caregiver for her within your price range. In fact, if it will get you started at the BAU sooner I’d be willing to front you the cost of your first month.”

Reid frowned, “A caregiver who can handle a schizophrenic woman with an IQ of 183?”

“I interviewed her myself,” Hotch smiled warmly.

Reid shifted, excitement showing in his face, “How did you know? I mean, I wanted to question you all while you were here but with the situation with my mother…”

“You have Gideon and Rossi’s books and wanted to know how we reached all of our conclusions,” Hotch replied, “You weren’t exactly subtle.”

“Oh, well,” Reid shifted a bit, “I can act. I’ve taken classes in an attempt to counteract my Aspergers.”

“Excellent,” Hotch nodded, “Obviously you’d have to go through training, but I’m willing to make a few concession for you.”

“This is too good to be true,” Reid exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement.

“I could make it less appealing?” Hotch suggested teasingly.

Reid laughed a bit, “Okay, okay. Yes. Yes, I’ll do it. It’s past time for me to do something for myself and mom is only getting worse. When do I start?”

“Tomorrow,” Hotch replied with a smile, “Just remember, once you pass training you’ll be in _my_ territory. I know agent Gibbs runs a tight ship, but it’s nothing compared to mine.”

“I’m completely on board,” Reid replied eagerly, “I won’t let you down.”

“Excellent,” Hotch nodded, putting out his hand.

Reid hesitated, clearly unwilling to shake hands but forced himself to after a moment. Hotch gripped his hand and had to force himself to release the omega’s slim digits. Before he did he caved and dragged Reid forward, pressing the inside of his wrist to his lips and breathing in his scent. He kept his eyes trained on Reid’s the entire time, watching them widen and flicker wth uncertainty.

“It’s paramount that I know your scent,” Hotch stated, “We protect each other in my unit. Always.”

“Of… of course,” Reid stammered, “I should… Should I?”

Hotch nodded and Reid pulled on his hand gently. Reid guided his own wrist to Reid and watched him slowly breathe in his scent. There was no understanding in his eyes. He had no idea he was smelling Hotch so amped up on hormones that he was behaving more like an unsub than an FBI agent. Reid pulled his hand until Hotch released it and the young man nervously stepped back. Hotch took a step back as well, the base desires in his system warring with him as he fought them down. Finally he turned and left, forcing himself not to look back despite his ardent desire to return and press his face into the omega’s neck.

Now all he had to do was keep himself from being a complete creep- again- and his proximity to Reid would allow him to woo him as well as continue his work. His career wouldn’t suffer any longer and Reid would be in his path to admire and guide into the amazing agent he knew he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch stepped off of the elevator and swayed in place. Reid. His scent was wafting through the air and Hotch had to take a deep breath in and then pull himself together before he could walk further into the room and face the team with their newest member. Morgan was already teasing him and Reid was grilling Gideon with excitement in his eyes. When JJ stepped onto the floor her presence brought them all out of their reverie and Hotch had to delay his greeting to give her his attention.

“Is it bad?” Hotch asked.

“The worst,” JJ replied, holding out a folder to him.

Hotch opened it and frowned, “Looks like SSA Reid is going to get a difficult introduction to field work. You ready, Reid?”

“Born ready,” Reid replied softly, “Well, technically I probably wasn’t agent material until around twelve but-“

“You have a go bag?”

“Of course.”

“Let’s go.”

XXX

Like any new recruit whom hadn’t done field work, Reid had to be introduced slowly. He got a sight of his first body at the morgue where he gagged a bit and then refocused by babbling about the strength of scent as a sense. He didn’t flinch at the sight of blood or even the organs that were laid out on the table. He was sturdy despite his youth. Hotch knew he was going far further for Reid than he did for any other trainee. Normally Gideon would spread out the training, making sure that the new guy got to interact with each of their specialties while developing their own. Instead Hotch had commandeered Reid, using his alpha presence to get Morgan to bow out when Gideon tried to send them out together. Gideon had narrowed his eyes but hadn’t interfered and Hotch hadn’t left his side throughout the case. Now they were on their third body and Hotch was cursing himself. His patience had increased while waiting for Reid to enter his territory, but now that he had him in his sights Hotch was twitchy and erratic. He wanted Reid. He needed him. He was _obsessed_ and he knew it. Reid, thankfully, was oblivious. Gideon was not, and due to their joint leadership Hotch was concerned he would step in to make sure the enigmatic young omega was kept away from him.

“Agent Hotchner?” Reid asked, leaning down to stare closely at the tattoo on the victims arm.

“Hotch is fine,” He replied, and Reid hummed and motioned him over. Hotch approached and leaned forward as well, “What have you got?”

“This tattoo… it reminds me of something I’ve seen before but I need to get an idea of it looked like before it was sliced up. Is there someone who can recreate it?”

Hotch put a hand on his shoulder to guide him a step away and took a picture of the tattoo. He put the phone to his ear as it rang for Garcia.

“Garcia, I’m going to send you a picture of a damaged tattoo. I need you to recreate the image as best as possible.”

Hotch ignored her banter and hung up, only noticing as he did that his hand was still on Reid’s shoulder and the omega was staring at it awkwardly with that adorable frown on his face. Hotch removed his hand but didn’t apologize or give Reid some more space. Instead he motioned for Reid to follow him and kept a step closer than was technically polite as they left.

“If you need to get the smell out of your nose-“

“I’m fine,” Reid replied.

“I know omega noses are stronger than betas,” Hotch replied softly.

“I said I’m fine,” Reid repeated without heat.

Hotch didn’t push and Reid didn’t pull away, but the alpha told himself not to read into it too much. They got into the vehicle and Hotch drove over to the precinct to meet up with their crew. Garcia called back and Hotch showed Reid the symbol she had resurrected for him. Reid’s breath caught and Hotch found himself unable to breathe as he focused on Reid’s open lips.

“It’s a symbol for white supremacy,” Reid stammered, “We’ve been looking at this all wrong! This isn’t a serial killer, these are revenge crimes!”

“Revenge crimes?” Morgan asked, “Reid, watch what you say here.”

Reid looked up, “Hear me out. There were 200 deaths in and around this precinct of black minors last year alone. All unsolved. Now we have six all-white killings. Three of them we met the families of and they voiced _strong_ racial prejudice, and we know from multiple studies that hate is a learned trait. Chances are all the victims are outspoken racists, and now we have one with a prison tattoo that implicates him in being in an Arian Brotherhood gang. Guys, we’re looking for a revenge killer. The geographical profile even lines up. Our victims are linked to the African American victims over the past year, block by block! They were neighbours!”

“The unsub either has evidence or a paranoid belief that the men who have been killed in the past two months are responsible for the deaths of the young boys around their homes,” Gideon nodded, “That explains why the killing zone kept expanding. He’s finding someone to blame in each one, whether it’s inaccurate or not.”

“If we look we might find an actual link,” Reid replied, “Either a future victim or someone who is connected to all the young victims. Likely a school teacher or a church member, someone who generally believes in goodness and justice who has been unable to get their voice heard about their beliefs.”

“Then they’ve already interviewed him,” Morgan spat out, “Whoever it is, he’s come in trying to get himself heard!”

“Reid, get working on the link between the men,” Hotch ordered, “Get Garcia to help you.”

“She’s the woman at the-“ Reid stammered.

“I’ll get you her number,” Morgan stated.

“Here it is,” Hotch insisted quickly as he texted it to Reid’s phone.

Reid fumbled with it and then frowned as he stared at the number, “Okay, I’ll call her and-“

“Morgan, go talk to the officers,” Gideon interjected, “Ask them who was in venting about those particular men. We know there’s racial tension in here, so focus on finding who was _adamant_ that he knew who it was. Hotch?”

Hotch looked up, tensing and attempting to control the flaring of his nostrils. This was it. Gideon would either set boundaries between he and Reid or he’d let it pass.

“Jason?” Hotch asked.

“Can you guide Reid here while I take this to the last scene?”

“Of course,” Hotch nodded, accepting the permission for what it was. Gideon wouldn’t interfere in Hotch’s perusal.

However, as Gideon walked passed him he did lean over and whisper, “Get your head on straight or I’m pulling you out.”

Hotch didn’t reply and Reid didn’t hear, but Morgan gave a brief nod along the way in agreement as he headed for the officers behind Hotch. Hotchner moved to stand beside Reid as he drew quickly over a map in front of him with a frown on his face.

“I’m seeing a definite pattern here, but it only leads us to what we already know. We need to know _who_ -“

“The profile will take us there,” Hotch replied, his hand touching the omega’s lower back, “Just give us what you can. This is helping. I promise you it is.”

“Am I even useful here?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied sharply, “I asked for you for a reason.”

“I know why you asked for me,” Reid replied softly, “It has no baring on these cases.”

“You’re wrong.”

“You need me in your territory,” Reid said softly, but before Reid could reply the younger man stiffened and his eyes went wide, “Territory. Territory. _Hotch_!”

“What is it?” Hotch asked.

“Hotch, it’s… _territories_. The men killed, they were alphas in their territories, but the boys who died? The black boys were just hitting puberty. They were a _threat_ to the alphas there because they were emerging alphas themselves! The alphas may not have even been responsible for their deaths, but whoever is going after the _white_ alphas is convinced this is a territorial dispute!”

“Multiple alphas live in territories together peacefully all the-“

“The unsub _doesn’t believe that_. Hotch, he’s an omega.”

“Why?”

“Because no one is as distrustful and frightened of an alpha as an omega is,” Reid replied, “We’re conditioned from childhood to believe that they’re both a source of protection and a threat. A constant fear that rape will happen at any second of the day, but we can’t talk about the threat because we can’t alienate the _good_ alphas who protect us from it. So we are taught to put out pheromones. How do you get an alpha to lower his guard? To follow you into a dark alley?”

“You smell scared or aroused. We’ll come running like lambs to the slaughter,” Hotch breathed, putting his phone to his ear to speak into it quickly, “Gideon, it’s an omega. The unsub is an omega.”

Hotch lowered his phone, “This dramatically lowers the search, good work Reid.”

“Thanks boss,” Reid smiled in relief.

Hotch was struggling to control himself. Happy scents were rolling off of Reid and Hotch wanted to bury his face in his neck and breathe him in until he was dizzy with the sweet smell of coffee and books. Reid was preening at his contribution and it was a beautiful thing to see his confidence soar.

There was only one problem.

Hotch couldn’t contain himself anymore.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch knocked on Reid’s hotel room door. He was telling himself that he had no choice. His job was on the line. Everything he’d worked for. Every goal he’d had for the last ten years was hanging on by a thread. Everything centered around his absolutely drowning need to have the young man on the other side of the door and now he was going to do that, no matter what it took. He would get Reid out of his mind by purging himself inside the beautiful omega’s body.

Reid answered the door and Hotch spoke quickly, “I am enacting the Droit du Seigneur.”

“You don’t have to say ‘the’ before that phrase,” Reid stated.

“What?” Hotch asked in disbelief, surprised at his lack of emotional response.

“Droit du Seigneur is Latin for “Lord’s Right’ and isn’t just a legal claim, it’s also an action. When you perform an action you don’t say ‘I play _the_ chess’ you say ‘I _play_ chess’. Therefore adding ‘the’ before it is grammatically incorrect. Wait,” Reid blinked, “Just a second. Are you… propositioning me for sex?”

“Not propositioning, no,” Hotchner stated.

“But…” Reid frowned, “I’m just… I thought…”

“You have the right to deny me, but frankly, I need this. I’m overwhelmingly attracted to you and courting you is taking too long. I have to get you out of my system before it affects my job. Gideon has already conceded to me as the dominant alpha and you have no social contacts. I’m not demanding the right to breed you, just to have sex with you. As it won’t be a long term commitment, I suggest you consent so we can get this over with.”

Reid looked a bit frightened but he stepped aside and gestured for Hotch to enter, “I’d like you to see a doctor first.”

“I’m clean,” Hotch stated firmly, “And I’m certain you are as well since you’re clearly virginal.”

“If you know I’m a virgin and are interested in me than why enact this ancient rule?” Reid asked, “This isn’t exactly how I’d like my first time to be.”

“No,” Hotch turned to face the young man as he shut the door behind him, “But my control is waning. I’m not proud of that fact, but I’d rather be someone you are safe around. If I lose control I may end up raping you. Violently. At least this isn’t rape.”

“It isn’t exactly love making, either,” Reid swallowed and gestured to the bed, “I’ll just… wash up. Make yourself at home.”

“Leave your phone,” Hotch stated.

“This isn’t a kidnapping. I’m consenting. ” Reid said softly, “Who would I call?”

“Leave it anyway,” Hotch replied.

Reid put it down and headed into the bathroom with trembling hands. He left the door open, for which Hotch was grateful, as he didn’t trust himself not to break it down within a few seconds of losing sight of the genius. Reid even left the curtain slightly open despite the chill he had to be facing. Reid stood in the shower and quickly washed his pits, crotch, and ass without looking out at Hotch. Hotch was achingly hard, not that that was unusual. Alphas often had spontaneous erections pop up even without sexual desire being a part of the equation. Scent was the only sure thing and Hotch was fully aware that if Reid’s scent was off than his erection would wilt. Consent and scent were fully linked. Verbal wasn’t enough. Reid had to _be_ willing. Hotch had to put him at ease if he ever wanted to lay a hand on the omega. Hotch undressed slowly, watching Reid as the young man quickly scrubbed. Hotch left his boxers on.

“This won’t continue,” Hotch stated loudly enough for Reid to hear him above the running water, “This is just to get you out of my system. I won’t be harassing you or making your job difficult.”

Reid stepped out of the shower and rubbed a towel over his hair. He was naked, covered in goose bumps, with water droplets running down his body. His smaller omega penis was pulled in tight from the cold but Hotch didn’t care if he was hung, average, or small. He wanted this young man desperately.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Reid replied softly, eyes focused on Hotch’s mating gland.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hotch asked, tilting his head in offering. _Go on. I’d welcome you as a mate._

“Your behavior doesn’t add up,” Reid replied, “Your coworkers trust you with me and they’re behavioral analysts. They’d know if a sexual predator were in their midst, yet you’ve been obsessed with me since the first time you laid eyes on me. You’ve tracked my every move. You’ve smelled constantly aroused; to the point even I was aware of it. From what I’ve been able to deduce about-“

Reid stammered as Hotch slid his boxers off, his erection bouncing from he movement. Reid looked away anxiously before continuing, “From what I’ve been able to ascertain about you, you’ve led a very restrained life since the death of your wife and high school sweetheart. Levels of self-denial like yours could lead to-”

“Reid,” Hotch stated as he stepped into the omega’s personal space, “Stop profiling me.”

“Under the circumstances I think you should call me Spencer,” Reid replied, eyebrows drawn together as their eyes met.

“Very well,” Hotch nodded, “Spencer.”

Hotch stepped in and their lips connected as he pulled the younger man in with a hand at the back of his head and another on his lower back. Reid gasped and Hotch’s tongue slid in to finally taste the omega’s mouth. He pulled the omega tightly against himself and moaned as he felt his heartbeat and smelled the scent of arousal pouring off of him. Beneath it was fear and worry, but Hotch could soothe that away. His gentle caresses as he guided him to the bed were meant to do just that but Reid’s trembling wasn’t stopping. Perhaps he was cold. Hotch broke the kiss to turn and drag the blankets back on the bed. He directed Reid towards the bed and Spencer climbed in, laying down on the bed on his back and giving the ceiling an anxious look.

Then his mouth quirked and he stated, “Lie back and think of England. The origin of the phrase is from Lady Hillingdon who wrote in her diary-”

“I’ll keep you warm,” Hotch breathed, climbing over him and pressing Reid’s legs apart with his knee. He lay down across him and mouthed along his neck while rubbing his arm with one hand, “I’ll make you _so_ warm.”

Hotch’s hips were rubbing against him, completely out of control as he frotted against the slender omega. Reid was breathing fast, but the panic wasn’t high enough to dissuade Hotch who was murmuring soothing words against his neck. He had no control over what was leaving his lips. Something about Reid being beautiful and submissive and brilliant, but there were certainly far more that made no sense at all. His scent was no longer in his control either, but at least it was being more effective than his dialogue. He was unconsciously putting off comforting scent and wave after wave of affection and Reid was responding to it by slowly relaxing in his arms.

Hotch got his hands beneath Reid while huffing in his breath, frantic for more of Reid’s scent. He palmed his ass and moaned as his ardor rose so fast he began to form a knot. He had to calm down. Immediately. He wouldn’t be able to penetrate Reid safely if his knot were already popped and frankly that was a virgin mistake. Hotch knelt up, pulling his hand free of the young man’s ass and running both palms across his torso with a hum of approval and admiration.

“So beautiful,” Hotch breathed, “I’m too on edge to take you like this. I need your help, Spencer.”

“What do you need me to do?” Reid asked, his voice trembling.

“Touch me,” Hotch gasped, his fingers trembling as he knelt up. His hips thrust forward without his permission and he stared down at his red, angry erection. He could barely look at it. It hurt. Hotch closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing slowly as he tried to control himself. The urge to thrust and bury himself inside of Reid was making him tremble from head to toe.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Reid whispered, sitting up slowly and putting a hand on Hotch’s hip.

Hotch whimpered, “Spencer, I’m in pain. Just… touch. It doesn’t have to be expert, just firm.”

Reid ran his hands along the long, thick length of Hotch’s aching member and let out a soft sound of surprise, “It’s hot.”

“Burning,” Hotchner gasped, “Aching.”

“You’re in _actual_ pain,” Reid worried, and wrapped his hands around Hotch’s knot, “You need to ejaculate but I don’t know enough about this subject to help. You have to direct me, Aaron.”

His name pulled him out of his mental worship of Reid’s teasing hands on his member and he opened his eyes and forced himself to make eye contact with Reid.

“Knots have to be squeezed,” Hotch replied, alarmed at how ragged and shaken his voice sounded, “Normally inside of you, but if I try now I’ll hurt you. Both hands. Even pressure.”

“Will this be over then?” Reid asked as he arranged his fingers to squeeze him properly.

Hotch gasped and gripped his hands tightly into fists, “More.”

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” Reid worried.

“You already have,” Hotch gasped, sweat dripping down his brow.

“I’m sorry,” Reid spoke softly, “But you did this to yourself. What you’re suffering from, Hotch, is a chemical imbalance. Instead of it just being in your brain it’s in your mating glands.”

Reid knelt up, still massaging Hotch’s knot and drawing short gasps from him. Reid moved closer, bringing his warm body to press against the tip of Hotch’s swollen cock. Hotch thrust helplessly, head thrown back as a cry of pain and pleasure tore out of him. Reid’s lips pressed to his mating gland and Hotch tilted his head in need.

_Bite. Bite down. Claim me as I long to claim you._

“Your glands are swollen,” Reid whispered along the column of his flesh. Hotch gasped and his abdomen tightened as his impending orgasm took his breath away, “Aaron, promise me that when this is over you’ll go to the hospital. Please, you _need_ to go to the hospital.”

Hotch cried out as the pressure valve on his body released, letting him finally choke in a breath of air. Hot fluids splashed across Reid’s stomach and dripped down his hands to coat Hotch’s shaft, making Reid’s gentle movements easier as he continued to caress and work Hotch through his long, drawn out orgasm. Reid’s cheek was resting on Hotch’s shoulder when the older man finally managed to catch his breath. He’d reached up to grip Reid’s upper arms, clinging to him as he suffered through an almost painful climax.

“Are you okay?” Reid asked softly.

“Y-yes,” Hotch gasped, his hands soothing where he’d bruised Reid’s flesh.

“Do you need more? Or was that enough?” Reid asked softly, “We should-“

“More,” Hotch growled, “Lie down.”

Reid’s surety as he’d tossed Hotch off was now gone and he laid down, trembling in the bed as fear scent poured off of him, “Your knot is still swollen.”

“It’s fine now,” Hotch replied, “I won’t knot you until your body is ready. I’m more controlled.”

Hotch leaned down to breathe along his torso, rubbing his come into Reid’s skin as he mouthed down his hip and found his soft member twitching against his thigh. Hotch drew it slowly into his mouth, working him with his tongue to firm him up.

“I… I’d really rather stay in the right frame of mind to monitor your vitals,” Reid whispered, “If it’s okay with you I need to n-not be aroused.”

“Not okay,” Hotch growled around his flaccid cock.

“Okay,” Reid replied softly, “Then can I maybe… maybe stay on my back? So I can s-see?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied softly, raising his eyes to meet Reid’s concerned gaze, “I want to see you, too.”

Hotch began to mouth at him again, inserting a finger to wet it and working it down between his cheeks as Reid hardened in his mouth. Hotch moaned as the flesh firmed and Hotch began to move his head with more freedom. His finger met Reid’s entrance and found him damp but not ready for anything further. Hotch popped off of Reid’s member and lifted Reid’s legs so he could press his mouth to his most secret flesh. Reid keened and gasped as Hotch’s tongue invaded his cleft and worked him open. His wet, wriggling muscle made the younger man cry out, his legs kicking out as Hotch finally found the motion to excite him. Reid’s heal hit his back but Hotch wasn’t about to stop until the slick flowed, and a moment later he got his wish. Spicy fluids, thick and slippery, slid onto Hotch’s tongue and brought a hungry groan from the alpha. It didn’t take long before he was fucking his tongue into the young man’s body while Reid let out sharp gasps of pleasure and scrambled to grasp at his hair.

Reid’s body was tenting for him- opening up to be filled- and Hotch knew from his scent that he was beyond aroused. The fear and worry were gone, replaced with mindless desire. Hotch climbed him, grasping his ass in one hand and his hair in the other. He devoured Reid’s mouth, letting him taste himself. Reid sucked on his tongue and Hotch’s hips jerked with need. He pressed his cockhead against Reid’s opening and angled his hips carefully to begin to slide in.

Hotch gasped away from their frantic kiss and buried his face against Reid’s neck. The urge to bite and claim was high, but he needed consent for that. He needed Reid’s glands to swell with mating fluids so that Hotch could suck them down and bind their souls forever. That wasn’t an option just yet. Instead he was left mouthing along that long, pale column while palming ass and pulling hair. Hotch had Reid gasping for breath, clutching at him as he let out soft cries of need. The scent of fear was back, but it wasn’t sharp enough to stall Hotch.

Reid’s legs spread wider, inviting Hotch in as he dug his heels into the alpha’s ass and pressed. Hotch couldn’t deny the invitation to simply bury himself in the omega’s ripe body and with a choked off cry he was deep inside of him. Reid shouted in pain but Hotch hadn’t even knotted him yet and there was no stopping his hips as he fucked into the omega. He did manage to angle his hips so he could hit his prostate and Reid’s sounds shifted slowly towards pleasure as Hotch continued to glide into his wet heat.

The sweat stung his back from where Reid had scratched his skin open during their frantic coupling. It was only going to get more aggressive as Hotch’s knot, sated temporarily, began to throb again. Hotch groaned loudly, mouthing at Reid’s salty skin.

“It’s time,” Hotch gasped, wanting to warn Reid.

“Oh gods,” Reid gasped, and clenched as Hotch had expected him to.

Hotch shifted faster, moaning as his knot ached for Reid’s body. The second the omega’s body was unable to clench longer Hotch gripped his ass with both hands and pressed his knot in tightly. Fireworks went off behind Hotch’s eyes and the scent of Reid’s release filled the air as warmth spread across his belly. Hotch let out a choked off cry, Reid’s body clenching and unclenching around him as his pleasure became overwhelming.

Reid let out a sharp cry and a splash across Hotch’s belly made him snarl in excitement. His lover was so very excited and Hotch was savagely aware of every shiver as each orgasm peaked and unraveled. It made him hungry and mad for the young man beneath him in so many ways. He wanted to pull out and bury himself again just to feel him flutter around his knot anew, but it would be cruel to chafe him so. Instead he focused on rolling his hips to pleasure Spencer more.

Reid’s cries grew louder and Hotch lost all semblance of control. He bit down on Reid’s shoulder despite how useless it was to try to claim him when his body wasn’t ready. His teeth didn’t break the skin but he bit hard enough to draw a cry- and another climax- from his young lover. Reid gripped Hotch’s ass and the alpha let go with a roar of relief. He could feel his fluids filling Reid’s body, stretching out his belly and searching for his womb. Reid’s omega uterus wouldn’t be receptive right now. Not outside of a heat, which Hotch hadn’t triggered before fucking him. Instead it would flow out of him in rivers when the alpha’s knot finally went down. For now it was kept inside with his swollen flesh as the pleasure continued to pulse and thrive.

“Oh my gods!” Reid gasped, “Oh, please, please, please!”

Hotch growled and worked a hand in between them even though it meant pushing Reid’s leg down from where it held him so tightly. He gripped his prick and stroked, working him over as the omega arched and cried out, grinding himself against Hotch’s knot.

“Spencer,” Hotch groaned, “So gorgeous, come for me beautiful. Come for me.”

Reid sobbed out his final release, going limp on the bed as he shivered. His body was wracked with aftershocks as lay sated and exhausted beneath Hotch. The alpha began to carefully shift them, bending Reid’s knees and tucking the blankets beneath to keep him comfortable and his limbs awake. They’d be tied together for a while and Hotch wasn’t going to let him be uncomfortable the whole time.

Once Hotch got him comfortable he reached up to stroke his hair and leaned in to press kisses to his cheek and neck.

“I’d like to stop now,” Reid whispered softly, “Please.”

“We have to wait for my knot to go down,” Hotch whispered, hushing him gently, “It will be a good twenty minutes. Just hang on.”

Hotch moved for his lips again, but Reid turned his head sharply, “I meant… please stop kissing me.”

“Why?” Hotch asked.

“You’re feverish, Aaron. I’m scared for your safety.”

“Spencer… I…” Hotch couldn’t find the words and Reid wasn’t clutching him close anymore.

The bed felt cold as the sweat cooled on his body. He laid his head down on the omega’s shoulder and let himself be silent. He was just drifting off when his knot finally released and sticky fluids slid from Reid’s body. The omega slid from his arms just as quickly, snatching up the blanket and covering himself with it. He was sitting with his back to the headboard, eyes anywhere but on Hotch. Hotch kneeled up and frowned at Reid.

“Spencer, let me bathe-“

“No.”

“It’s tradit-“

“I’ve had more than enough of this tradition,” Reid cut him off, “Give me my phone. You aren’t well. You’re going to the hospital.”

“You consented,” Hotch reminded him, “This isn’t a mental breakdown, Reid, it was just sex. I’d like to to be more, but-“

“I consented to Droit du Seigneur,” Reid stated firmly, “Not to cuddling afterwards. You’re done with my body. My mind is my own and I am _certain_ that you are very, very sick. Give me my phone. Now.”

“Reid, let me just-“ Hotch tried to reach out to him but Reid was becoming panicked.

“I SAID NO!” Reid shouted, voice suddenly raised louder than even his pleasured cries had been an hour before.

Hotch was stunned but a growing realization of the damage he’d done was creeping up on him. He stared at Reid, searching for something to say to soothe the young man but words were beyond him at the moment. Hotch slipped off the bed and reached for Reid’s phone just as a loud knock sounded on the door.

“Spence?” JJ asked, “You okay?”

“He’s fine,” Hotch answered for him.

Reid was silent, just holding his hand out for the phone with his eyes drilling into Reid.

“I asked _Reid_ ,” JJ replied.

“Fine,” Reid croaked, voice barely audible.

“Louder,” Hotch told him, “She can’t hear you.”

“Fine!” Reid shouted.

There was a moment of silence and then a keycard slipped into the door and it opened. Hotch looked at the person who entered in shock and let out a savage roar as Jason Gideon stepped into his space.

“Oh no,” Gideon breathed as Morgan rushed passed him to stop Hotch from charging, “Tell me you didn’t.”

“Stand down,” Morgan snarled, grappling with Hotch and getting him pressed into the wall, “Back off! Just back off!”

“Oh my gods, Spence!” JJ moved around them all to head for Reid who flinched away from her. She stepped back and wrung her hands, turning to Hotch with a devastated look, “Hotch, how could you?”

“He consented,” Hotch growled.

“We all just heard him shout,“ Gideon replied, pulling out his cuffs and heading towards Hotch.

“The fuck do you have a keycard for? You gave me a green light! You backed down!” Hotch roared, “Why do you have a key to _his room!”_

“I asked Spencer for a keycard to his room out of concern for your erratic behavior. I told him to let me know if you showed up at his door, but I didn’t honestly think you were a threat until now. I was hoping I was just being paranoid.”

“Let him go,” Reid spoke up softly, but nobody was paying attention to him so he spoke up louder, “Let him go! It’s not his fault!”

“Stockholme Syndrome,” Morgan muttered.

“I haven’t been alone with him long enough for that, and he’s right. I consented. Let him go. He needs a hospital not a jail cell. Look at his neck.”

Gideon paused and Morgan leaned to one side to study Hotch’s neck, “The fuck is that? You bite him, Reid? Are you two mates?”

“That’s not from me,” Reid replied, “That’s a naturally occurring infection in Hotch’s mating glands. He’s sick and out of control right now. He needs to be taken to a hospital and have his glands drained. I thought he was just attracted to me and overwhelmed because Mrs. Hotchner was the only one he’d been interested in previously, but when he took off his shirt and I saw what his suit collar was hiding. He needs _help_.”

“You’re my _mate_ ,” Hotch growled, struggling in Morgan’s arms again.

“I might be,” Reid replied, “But first we have to get you checked out. It’s entirely possible that your reaction to me is false.”

“ _You_ _want_ _me too!”_ Hotch keened, struggling against Morgan again.

“I do,” Reid replied, “But until you’re healthy this isn’t a discussion we can have.”

JJ hung up her phone, “The ambulance is on the way. They know they’re dealing with a feral alpha.”

“He’s my mate,” Hotch argued, “I needed him. Physically. This isn’t uncommon. It’s… if he’d just _responded_ when I flirted with him this wouldn’t have happened!”

“You’re clearly out of your damn mind if you think that any of this is Spencer’s fault,” Gideon stated firmly.

“Victim blaming?” Morgan spat out, “That’s fucked up.”

“I’m not a victim and he’s _not_ in his right mind,” Reid replied, pulling some pants up off the floor and sliding them under the blankets to shimmy into them.

“I think we should have you looked over at the hospital as well,” Gideon told Reid.

“I’m fine,” Reid replied, “I was able to keep him calm. He wasn’t violent with me.”

“Not physically perhaps,” Gideon suggested softly.

“He waxed between telling me this was a one-time thing and suggesting we mate for life,” Reid told him, “I’m fully aware that the emotional repercussions haven’t hit yet. I’ll see a therapist afterward, _with_ Aaron if he’d like.”

Aaron was calming a bit as Reid continued to speak.

“You’ll come with me to the hospital,” Hotch stated.

“Yes,” Reid replied, “I’ll go with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch kept tabs on Reid the entire time, watching his reactions as the omega stayed close to him without being asked. He carefully avoided any doctors unintentionally touching him and Gideon stayed in the waiting room. Unsurprisingly Reid chose Morgan to stay with them, the beta’s safe status keeping him from incurring Hotch’s rath. The doctors took one look at the two hard masses on the juncture between Hotch’s shoulders and neck and sent him to surgery. They accepted that Reid would go with and the omega quickly scrubbed up and stood at Hotch’s head with a mask covering his pretty lips.

It took less than ten minutes once the pain block kicked in and then Hotch was glad Reid was wearing a hormone resistant mask as the scent in the room was practically toxic with his pheromones even through his own mask. One of the nurses gagged but Reid and the surgeon remained stoic. Once Hotch was released to post-op he began to feel sick and disoriented but Reid stayed by his side as a steady comfort.

“You’re going to go through top drop,” Reid told him gently, “You’re going to feel intense physical and emotional side effects. Common responses are headache, nausea, guilt, and suicidal ideation. For the record you have nothing to feel guilty about and Dr. Albright is a top psychologist in her class if you do become suicidal. Typically psychiatric medication isn’t prescribed for these situations due to the temporary nature. It tends to actually worsen psychological symptoms, but they can give you something for the physical if you let me know how you’re feeling?”

“Nauseous,” Hotch replied.

“I’ll let the doctor know,” Reid went to move away but Hotch snatched at him.

“Don’t leave,” Hotch insisted.

Reid hesitated, “Another experience you may have is a gradual lessening of interest in me. For now I’m the nearest omega so you fixated on me as a possible mate when your hormones were out of control. By the time your blood clears this out of your system I may not even be attractive to you.”

“I highly doubt that,” Hotch replied, “Even if this was caused by a medical condition it can’t have been in place for several months.”

“It actually takes months to build up,” Reid replied, “With the average being a year, so most likely you’ve had this condition previous to meeting me but your interaction with me brought it to a head. The scent of distressed omega is fairly common in our line of work but I am also an interest due to my academic pursuits. It’s likely that your inner psyche _did_ recognize me as a suitable mate, but I don’t want you to confuse that with love or a lifetime commitment. This is something we should discuss when you’re well.”

“There won’t be a discussion,” Hotch stated firmly, “You will either accept being my mate or reject me.”

Hotch’s voice wavered and Reid gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “Just give it time.”

Time, as it turned out, was absolutely what Hotch did _not_ need. He dozed off for a while and woke up with a migraine, mouth as dry as the Sahara, and a dawning realization of what kind of monster he’d become to Spencer Reid. Hotch choked on overwhelming regret and guilt, tears running down his cheeks as he took in a shaky breath and tried to make sense of what he’d done. He’d manipulated Reid, made him feel that he owed Hotch, and then taken his virginity without an ounce of shame. Shame was something he sincerely felt now: shame, horror, and intense grief. He was sorrowful for what might have been had he not violated Reid’s trust and body.

No sooner had he dissolved into broken sobs, one week hand held over his mouth, than a soft sound stirred beside him. Hotch turned his head sharply to see who was witnessing him break down and found Reid slowly rising from a chair. He rubbed his eyes and hit the call button before taking Hotch’s hand into his own and reaching out to brush his tears away.

“Subspace is… different,” Reid told him, “We experience guilt, but it’s internalized and more about what image we’ve given others while submitting. For alphas topdrop is supposedly more about what they’ve _done_ to those around them, how they may or may not have abused their power. I want you to know now that from the moment I opened the door I knew that you were out of control and I had already resolved to see you through it. I do not consider myself a victim, nor do I see you as my abuser. That being said, if this is going to become a relationship or if I _am_ in fact your mate, than we’re both going to need counseling to get past what has happened.”

Hotch sobbed brokenly, clutching at Reid’s hand as and pressing kisses to his knuckles.

“You are. You are my mate. I can smell it on you, I just… I don’t deserve you.”

“Let’s not focus on what is deserved,” Reid replied, “Considering I quite possibly carry schizophrenia and you’ve resolved to move up to director of the FBI. A family may never be possible.”

“Don’t care. We’ll adopt. Or we won’t. Or we’ll get a cat and a cat sitter. Just… please, give me another chance.”

Reid stroked his hair gently while Hotch wept out his shame.

“Already given.”

 


End file.
